For any type of packaging suitable for load-carrying functions of the packaged material, it is nowadays customary to utilize so-called Kraft liners from carton. These Kraft liners are distinguished by a high tearing resistance and preferably consist of long fiber cellulose. In order to manufacture such Kraft liners it is therefore necessary to use long-fibered wood, for instance pine or fir. These long-fibered types of timber have however the property of growing very slowly, so that the steadily increasing requirement for such packaging always results in irreparable damage being done to the woodlands or forest stands.
The above disadvantages occur not only in the manufacture of tear-resistant cartons, rather in other types of cardboard or carton, since it is always necessary to use pure natural timber for achieving adequate strength, wherein in each application case appropriately dimensioned cartons with a sufficient wall thickness must be used, which correspondingly increases the consumption of wood or timber. Another disadvantage in the know carton manufacture lies in that very large quantities of water are required in its manufacture, which is not justifiable from the environmental effect point of view and from the foreseeable development of the water reserve.